Story of Acnologia
by EpicStorieZ
Summary: Humans? That's what they are. Despicable. Evil. Cold-Hearted. Idiots. War was all I ever learned about. I watched people die before my very eyes. I lost this thing that they called friendship, I lost my soul and most importantly I lost myself. My name is Acnologia and this is my story
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Please support the official release.**

J 

Humans? That's what they are. Despicable. Evil. Cold-Hearted. Idiots. War was all I ever learned about. I watched people die before my very eyes. I lost this thing that they called friendship, I lost my soul and most importantly I lost myself. My name is Acnologia and this is my story.

Acnologia (16 years old) POV

I was just 10 years old when I was living all alone in an abandoned house in my village, I had enough money to go get some tattoos. I was bullied, but still I loved the look of my tattoos. I didn't have any parents neither did I go to school. I always stayed on the roof of my abandoned home which looked like a haunted house. I was rather a thin child back then and a scruffy one, I never ate and I didn't actually have any clothes except my father's long black trousers which were lying in his cabinet space so I wear those every time I want to go out and I also wear my mother's bracelet which the only place it can fit onto is near my shoulder blade. To be honest I really don't know what I'm really going to do with my long blue hair but that's a story for another day.

So I was going to chill in the forest being one with nature and eating some berries from the tree above me when 5 boys at the age of 25 years old came up to me and smacked the berries out of my hands.

"Hey short-stuff what are you doing in our hangout area" The fat one said to me and the 4 skinny boys around him were just laughing at me. As you have just gotten used to me, I really was the type of boy who would result to violence so I just smiled at them which actually ticked them off even more!

The 4 skinny boys then grabbed me by my arms, 2 on my left arm, 1 on my right arm and another gripping me by my long blue hair then the fat one punched me right in my gut. I would be lying if I said that didn't hurt, because that hurt like HELL!

They continued and I didn't know how long they were doing it for because I passed out when they gave me the 15th blow in my face. It was dark out when I woke up but I actually woke up in a bed with clean sheets and a nice colorful room and felt a warm touch around my belly area and I turned to the source and saw a blonde girl who was so beautiful, she was asleep so I couldn't really see her eyes, but her figure. No lie, her breasts were really all I was staring at and the curves of her body were so slim and as you perverts would call it…sexy!

I was then snapped out of my thoughts when she asked me if I was okay. Seriously why do people do that when you're looking at great piece of art, so not to make things too awkward I replied back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How did I even get here?"

"You were badly beaten up so I took you back here to my apartment. If you are curious, we are in West Fiore now!" She told me.

"Hmm. May I ask of your name?" I asked her, but be honest wouldn't you ask of your future wife's name?

"Anna. Anna Heartfilia." She told me.

"Anna. That's a beautiful name, nice to meet you Anna." I will not lie. I kind of sounded desperate right there.

"Mm. Nice to meet you…Um..." Anna stayed silent like she was looking for words then it hit me, I didn't tell her MY name yet. So I quickly respond so she didn't look stupid.

"Desman. My name is Desman." At that point I felt guilty for not telling her my real name because I'm a good guy. What sort of good guy has a name like that?

"Desman is lovely name especially for a handsome guy like you." Wow, she just complimented me. She just COMPLIMENTED me.

"Thanks. Anna totally suits you." I literally hit myself for coming up with something that corny.

"Well, thank you Anna for your hospitality. I will be going home now." Before I got up she sat me back down and said-

"It looks like your home is kind of far from here so you can spend the night here." She said it with a happy tone. I won't lie I was turning red like a little girl so I just hid my face in the pillow. This girl knows how to hit a man's heart because I actually had a crush on her then and there although I only knew her for like 10 minutes.

We talked for more than 2 hours that afternoon. We talked about what magic we had and when I told her I had a rubbish magic she told me one thing 'everyone has great power and you can turn that into something great'. When it came to the sleeping arrangements I told her that I'll sleep on the floor but she dragged me onto her king size bed and slept beside me. Not saying that I was uncomfortable and ungrateful but yet again I had to hide my face in the pillow because I was blushing like a little gir…again!. From that day on me and Anna spent time with each other and we both watched the sun go down from her balcony at her apartment until the third day she held my hand and leaned on my right shoulder. That isn't even the end because things got even better.

"Desman?" She called out and I turned to stare at her beautiful face.

"Yeah, what's up?" That was the first time I was confident around her because I thought something was wrong with her.

"You know these last few days. It's the first time someone has ever made me feel so comfortable and safe." She was smiling whilst saying this to me. I really didn't understand until she sat me down on one those steel chairs which was actually made for two. I didn't know what she was up to and my heart was beating like crazy. That is when she spoke her.

"The first time I saw you lying down beat and ruffled up pained me and I didn't understand why someone as lovely as you was beaten up and lived in a poor state. Now I know you told me about the story of how you lost your parents at the age of 5 but you're not alone anymore…you have me." I was so happy that time, like I was appreciated by how I am on the inside but my heart was still beating like crazy but that stopped when Anna placed her lips on mine.

What started off as a warm kiss turned into a heated one as Anna made her way onto my lap and I put both my hands on each side of her hip. I don't know what actually came over me but I knew there was no going back and I thrusted my tongue into her mouth, she didn't mind and actually moaned at my actions. She was playing around with my hair at the time and my hands started to roam around on their own and my instincts kicked in and I picked her up whilst we both had our lips on each other and I dropped myself on her bed with her on top of me. We parted because the air was actually needed at that time.

Anna managed to flip us over so I was on top of her and yet again my instincts kicked in and I started to give her kisses all the way down her neck and she moaned at my actions. Anna was getting hot from this and that was getting me hard all over so I continued so I could get some more reactions then I thought up with a question. Yesterday night I went out to get my stuff from my house so if Anna loved for four days straight then what was she doing yesterday night when I was gone because if you know me well, once I see my bed I just jump in it and doze off. I stopped my trail of kisses and whispered in Anna's right ear.

"What were you doing last night Anna?" I lifted my head to see her face and her eyes were half lidded and she was flustered. She looked at me then looked to her right like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"I…I was…reading a…n…novel" She replied back to me. I decided to test her further so I continued.

"Hm. Don't lie to me." She still was looking to her right and blushed 10 shades, so I knew I was close to her confessing so I told her something which made her give up.

"Looks like I will have to stop then." I slowly got off her but she grabbed me back down and said-

"I was alone. Thinking about you!" Gotcha!

"What were you thinking about?" I really wanted to know her true feelings towards me so I still continued with this whole flirtation we teenagers do.

"I was thinking about you…Doing dirty things to me." I smirked at this. Then I looked down to see the bulge in my pants. I wanted to still tease her so I had to hold off my bulge for at least 5 minutes.

"What sort of things?" I asked her.

"Um…Like….mm…I rather like it when you do it to me without me explaining it you. It is embarrassing" She was going red and I decided to spice things up a bit so I sat her up and slid her dress off and threw it on the floor before pinning her back down and going straight for her left breast. I played around with her nipple and looked back at her.

"Is this what you were thinking about?" I asked her and she nodded so I went straight for it and sucked on it. She moaned at my antics and I just grinned at her until my instincts kicked right in and I could not contain my bulge in my pants anymore so I pulled off my trousers and my boxers and started to rub my member against her panties. She must've felt this because she cried out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me down.

"You are getting a little too hasty Anna?"

"That's because you take too long!"

I slid off her panties and plunged right into her and she screamed out in pleasure. It was clearly her first time so I told her to wrap her arms around my neck if it made her feel any better and she did and was calm the entire time. I wanted to hear more moans coming from her so whilst I was still thrusting into her I rubbed her clit and for that I got more moans from her…like I predicted.

"Ah-Ah…Faster Desman, More!" She cried out so I went faster and that's when I felt it coming.

"I'm going to…"

"Go on Desman, make me a happy girl. Make me your girl!" She cried out so I thrusted more and that's when I noticed she was about to reach her climax as well.

"Desman…I'm going to…" I smiled and thrusted even faster.

She screamed and I groaned when we both reached our limit. I made her sleep on my chest and we covered both our naked bodies, I kissed her forehead before I closed my eyes then she said to me before she slept.

"I love you Desman." She whispered.

"I love you too Anna." I whispered before we both shut our eyes and slept. That was my first time with the girl I truly love and all of this started just by getting beaten up by a few bullies.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Let me know what you guys think. We are always open for requests like this. Me and my buddies suggested we make one for Anna and Acnologia because they go way back in the Fairy Tail History.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **j**

I woke up the next morning with the light pouring through the slightly open area of the curtains. I yawned a bit then I heard a feminine sound beside me, I turned to find Anna beside me. I smiled and turned to face her sleeping face. She was always beautiful in my eyes and no I am not saying that because of her body features, she was actually the person that made me the happiest man and made me feel the most appreciated. I got up the bed quietly and put on all my clothes I then made my way to the front door so I could go out and get some fresh air. Normally I would go with Anna but I just need time to myself right then.

I walked to a park to hang there for a bit, you guys should know me by now because I was just chilling under a tree with some shade. Then a guy with a grey military outfit on and he came up to me handing me an paper slip saying-

Recruiting Now

Free Dragon Slaying Training

We Need You

Upgrade Your Magic to Lost Magic.

It's Never Too Late!

To be honest I really didn't even know what Dragon Slayer magic was until the man convinced me that it will help us regain back our world from the Dragons which I gladly took. I know I told Anna about my parents but I didn't tell her that a DRAGON killed my parents so I gladly took the slip and told the guy that I will think about it and return my decision tonight at this same park.

I never really thought about it. Dragon Slayer Magic, in history books it tells you it was Lost Magic and is quite very rare to get a hold of. Either you get taught by a Dragon or you obtain a Dragon Lacrima to insert in yourself. I walked quite slowly back to Anna's apartment thinking about this whole Dragon Slaying event, if I leave I can't protect Anna and she would be sick because I'm gone but if I do leave I can protect her by slaying dragons and keeping us from destruction caused by dragons!

I got back to Anna's apartment, it was only 11:04 so I was gone for 30 minutes. Anna was in the kitchen turning her back towards the door so I decided to quietly walk up behind her, she was making some coffee and had a white robe on which was covering her features. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace, she was happy to see me and I rested my chin on her left shoulder. She smiled and started to speak.

"You made me wake up alone this morning, I was really worried." I smirked at this and replied back to her.

"Sorry I had to go take a walk." She smiled with her eyes closed and I gave her a slight peck on the cheek.

"So where did you go to?"

"The park, Got some fresh air. Was doing a little thinking."

"Mm."

I don't know what came over me but I just had to tell her what the man told me.

"Look Anna, I have to tell you something." I grabbed her hand and led her to the living room, I sat down then she sat on my lap with her legs crossed and I kind of regretted it at first but I just felt the need to tell her.

"So what is it?" She sipped some of her coffee.

"Well I am going to a training camp called Dragon Slaying Camp. I'm going to be fighting off Dragons to protect the world from Dragons and all their total destruction…" I didn't get to continue because Anna was shooting me a wild glare that I never imagined she could make on her face.

"Are you crazy?" She placed her coffee on the table and whilst still sitting on my lap she turned to face me. I didn't place my hands on her hips or nothing I just stared at her with a sort of frightened face and then she continued.

"Do you know how many people lose their lives by participating in that event?" She was definitely on the verge of crying right then and there. I decided to stay quiet and let her continue.

"Those bullies…From the other day told me…they were going to enter that event…they don't serve you dragon slayer training or nothing they just upgrade your current magic to dragon slayer magic and send you out there." She then got up and 2 minutes later she came in with a newspaper and threw it at me. "Read that Paragraph." I then spoke up because I didn't like this side of her.

"Listen Anna its ok I don't have to…" But she gripped the paper and had a very furious face on.

"Read It!"

"Dragon Slayer Event Report 39: The dragons ended over 90,000 people's lives and one survivor remained with major injuries such as; ripped off legs, one arm ripped and then was gutted. The Dragon Slayer Event still continues waiting for finer soldiers to fight these dragons. We have five dragons who have been helping us for quite some time now. One goes by the name of Igneel then the others; Grandine, Metalicana, Skiadrum and Weisslogia. The Dragon Slayer Camp are still taking in recruits. Please if you sign up we will be grateful." I closed my eyes and started to think about it. Anna was still making that face at me.

"You see now. Many people die from this, I don't mind you joining guilds and becoming strong but this! It's just too suicidal. There's no one in this world that can take your place and if I lose you then I will be all alone." Anna said that whole sentence with a serious face and I still looked down then I said to her-

"But I can change the world…" She then went to her room then came back with a golden key in her hand.

"If I cannot slap some sense into you then I know who can!" She raised the key in the air then said these words. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"

A bright yellow light shone in the living room then out of nowhere a mermaid with light blue silky hair appeared with a sort of bucket filled with water in her hand, I don't know if it was a bucket or a jug.

"Hey what's with the bucket of water?" I asked. But I knew I should have kept my mouth shut because this mermaid poured water on her hands and slapped me across my left cheek. I felt that, I fucking felt that. I made no attempt to show any pain because it didn't look like Anna was going to aid me anytime soon.

"Can't you see that this young lady is showing you how much she cares about you? And you want to go end your life at a stupid Dragon Slaying Event! What the hell is wrong with you?" The mermaid said then she grabbed me by my shirt and hurled me up into the air. They both continued yelling at me but I kept that noise outside and started thinking to myself then automatically it just came out.

"I JUST WANT TO BE NOTICED!" It's like time stopped right there. The mermaid dropped me and I fell face first onto the floor and I really couldn't hold it in, I had to let it all out.

"I've been alone for too long and I never made contact with anyone before Anna came into my life. If I can just kill a couple of dragons I may show up on the newspaper and people will finally notice me for who I really am, being a hero was actually my dream at 7 years old but people feared me because my parents were people who could transform into such mythical creatures but they died by a Dragon called Kevero The Destruction Dragon. Who has only showed up in the newspapers once but it's hard to get a picture when you cannot even survive 10ft away from that dragon. I'm sorry if you don't want me to go Anna but I'm going not only to be noticed. But to get revenge on that dragon, I'm going whether you like it or not." The mermaid just turned around and disappeared and Anna ran into my arms and pulled me into a warm embrace then she pulled my face down and we shared a passionate kiss.

"Just don't die. Promise me that!" She rested her head on my chest.

"I won't. I will come back home alive and well." Then because Anna is impatient and hasty she pulled down her robe, completely naked and walked seductively to her room swaying her hips from side to side.

"You coming? Maybe your favourite workout will do nicely." She smiled back at me. I looked at the time 12:05 and that's when I smirked and starting grinning to myself like I just came up with a great plan.

"Hehe. Maybe one workout wouldn't hurt." So I took of all my clothes and dropped then on my couch. I picked her up bridal style and took her into the room locking the door behind me.

 **21:45**

I was making my way to the same exact spot at the park to go tell that guy that I accept his invitation and I was shaking like crazy. I won't lie. This is the first time I trembled so badly and not because I was scared of my decision, this is because I only got a 10 minute break because Anna and I just went through 10 rounds and it looked like she was practicing to last longer since I dominated her the first time. I don't know where she got her skills from because this girl knew was using them cherry tasting lips to wrap around my…you know what never mind.

I got to my location and the man was leaning against the tree and I gave patted him on the shoulder and told him I was in. This guy patted me back and turned his hands sideways and with full force hit the left side of my neck, I was instantly knocked out.

I awoke in a small base camp were this man put all sorts of Lacrima medic strings on me then he took them off and told me I was all set.

"All set for what?" I asked him because I still did not know what was going on.

"I just turned your Solar Magic into Dragon Slayer Magic, now your magic is Solar Dragon Slayer Magic.

He then gave me a booklet full of all the skills I need to learn to defeat a dragon so I kept that in my pocket. He then hurried me into a Lacrima Teleporter and said these words to me-

"Hurry! You are missing the battle. We're all counting on you."

I then ended up in a battlefield full of dragons and people shooting things out of their mouths, I took that time to take out the small booklet full of my skills then a guy came and said-

"Roar with me!"

I didn't understand until he shouted it out.

"Water Dragon Roar!" A full blast of water came out of his mouth and hit a dragon that was covered in flames. I wasted no time and flipped through the book and found; Solar Dragon Roar. So I read out the words to complete the spell.

"S…Solar Dragon Roar!" A full blast of a laser came straight out of my mouth and hit the dragon making it fly back into a boulder. The man next to me then shook my hand.

"David. Nice to meet you." I replied back. "I'm Desman." He then said we could work together. We killed thousands of dragons that day and returned back to base. The sleeping arrangements weren't much but every Dragon Slayer got their own room and a Lacrima communicator to communicate with their loved ones. Anna contacted me and I answered.

"I got the newspaper! You and a Water Dragon Slayer killed thousands of Dragon and you were ranked A Class." She was so happy that she was crying.

"I told ya! What could have gone wrong?"

"Sorry. I was just worried."

"It's fine. So what did you do today and tell me the truth." I asked her.

"I met up with my two friends Layla Heartfilia and my other friend who is a guy; Derrick Aguria and we went on mission for almost the whole day and that was pretty much it and I spent the last 15 minutes reading a novel." She smiled at me but then blushed and looked to the right.

"You were touching yourself again weren't you?" I clicked my tongue.

"N…n…no!" She blushed 5 shades of red.

"Why are stuttering then?" I asked her.

"I'm not and what does it matter to you?" She said squinting her eyes closed.

"Oh ok. When I finally knew how to duplicate myself and make our bed adventures much more exciting!" That's where I got her because she was begging me and telling me she did touch herself in those last 15 minutes.

"What a bad girl you are? Looks like I will have to deduct the time you ever get me into bed with you…"

"No, Yes I was touching myself, but I couldn't help it. Keeping me away from you is like hell and I feel so alone in this bed." She said with an innocent face.

"Don't worry one more day and I will be back home to take you on any day." She nodded.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too" I replied then ended the call.

I walked over to my bedside and saw a new outfit that had a cape attached to a black sweater that reaches all the way to the back of my heels. I left the folded uniform on the desk and hopped into bed. Looks like things were finally going my way.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Sorry about the Lemon areas. People keep voting on adding lemon to the story to spice the relationship between Anna Heartfilia and Acnologia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Please support the official release**

j

I woke up this morning and went to go wash my face in the sink near my bed, it was more like a prison but this is not some sort of fancy hotel. I put on the new uniform that was rewarded to me and I was kind of late to the party because Derrick took down 5 dragons with his Water Secret Arts, I haven't even decided on what my Secret Arts should be until I got broken out of the moment when a dragon came down and blasted us with it Black Dragon Roar Magic!

I was a complete fool for choosing this whole Dragon Slaying Event, Anna was actually right, now I'm going to die and she will probably kill herself for that. War broke out between Dragons and Humans. A group us were given the name of 'True Dragon Slayers' that were actually the ones to even beat a dragon. We used every ounce of our magic against the dragons all of them kept it under control except for one, me.

"Hey! Watch yourself, you're going to die when using up all your magic like that!" Derrick shouted

"No! I have to kill these dragons, I may not like or care for many things but I am not giving up on this right now. I will kill every dragon who stands in my way." I sounded so possessed then.

I used my Solar Dragon Slayer magic which could only do damage to one leg or arm yet I was still not putting in much effort as the others until another Dragon who went by the name of Atlas Flame used its Dragon Roar on me

"Roar of the Flame Dragon!" The dragon roared and I could barely try to defend myself. I then flew straight into a boulder and was completely scorched with burns and bruises all over. I couldn't move at all. Derrick managed to use all his magic to get rid of the dragon until I saw the dragon I wished to kill all those years ago. Kevero the Destruction Dragon who was completely covered in black and had a blue underbelly. My Dragon Slayer instincts kicked in and I managed to get up and charge right at the beast, the dragon saw me coming and it quickly withdrew its heavy black hand and managed to slam me back into the ground. I laid down there with my left leg which was not working at all but then I made up a secret art when I was talking to Anna last night. I charged it up and aimed it at the dragon. The other dragon slayers were helping me by distracting it so I used all my energy to get to the underbelly and when my magic was at its limit I decided to release it.

"Solar Dragon Secret Art: Burning Rush, Holy Bomb!" I shot it at its belly and it pierced into the dragon stomach and 5 seconds later the dragon exploded and all its blood balled around me.

I could hear cheers and Derrick came running to me be he stopped 15ft away from me because would you eat blood?

Story POV

As Derrick ran up to Desman, he stopped 15ft away from his comrade as Desman was licking up the Dragons blood.

"Desman…What the Fuck!?" Derrick shouted in awe.

"Hehe. You should come taste this. It tastes so rich!" Desman smirked as he licked up the blood.

Derrick took a handful and drank it down. He swallowed it so Desman did not look like a complete fool.

"Yeah…It tastes… great." Derrick lied.

"You want any more?" Desman smirked and looked up.

"Nah. I'm good." Derrick declined.

"Hehe. More for me then!" Desman lifted himself up and breathed in lifting the blood from the ground into his mouth. No blood was left. It was all devoured by the Solar Dragon Slayer. Desman's senses became sharp and he became faster than the speed of sound, he killed dragons by smashing into them. Many dragons fled even Atlas Flame. Desman then stood in the middle of the battlefield as Derrick and the other Dragon Slayers watched in awe.

"Desman that's enough they are all dead."

"No! They are still lurking around the whole world, I will find them and end their lives within an instant. My senses are as sharp as ever so I will sniff them out. Who's with me?"

No one answered but Derrick stepped forward.

"Snap out of it Desman. This isn't you. I was talking to your girlfriend and she told me I should take care of you and take you back home safely." Derrick looked him in his black eyes which suddenly turned orange.

"You know your efforts are pointless because…" Derrick watched him, waiting for his answer.

"Desman isn't here anymore. You may refer to me as…" Desman snapped Derrick's arm so bad that you could even hear the sound of it breaking then he kicked Derrick right in the gut then flung him into a mountain.

"FROM NOW ON YOU MAY REFER TO ME AS…ACNOLOGIA THE DRAGON KING?!" Desman shouted aloud.

Then Desman sensed Derrick getting up.

"Your end has been drawn, I decide your fate!" Acnologia charged up some magic morphing it into a ball of light then he lunged it straight at Derrick.

"Boom…" Acnologia quietly said then…

 **BOOM?!**

Acnologia could no longer sense Derrick's life force. Acnologia felt his chest pumping hard then a flash of dark light surrounded him as he started to morph into a dragon. His entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Then Acnologia's eyes started to turn entirely white and beady, and his head started to morph into a round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth began to form which left him with a mouth which is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. To finish off the transformation his wings began to sprout right out of his back. His wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's and the scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.

He roared and destroyed everything around him even the fellow Dragon Slayers who were his comrades. He went missing for 4 years and within those 4 years he spent, it was usually just killing Dragons every now and then. Until he remembered his promise. He groaned at this and made his way to Anna's apartment in his human form.

Anna's POV

It was 19:30.p.m and this time I was not touching myself. I was reading a novel called; a girl's dream where a woman is waiting for her boyfriend to come back from a dangerous mission. I don't know why I was reading this when it makes me cry every moment. It reminded me of Desman and I. I knew I should've not let him go on that trip, now I have lost him and I can't do anything about it. I turned off all my lights and headed to my bedroom, I had to attend a magic council meeting to plan out how to get rid of this new Dragon Slayer; Acnologia. Then I heard some pans dropping in my kitchen, I put on my robe and stood at my bedroom door I stood in complete shock to see the Dragon Slayer monster Acnologia standing in my kitchen. I regretted standing there staring at him because his left ear twitched and he turned around and caught me staring then he started walking to my door. I shut my door as quick as possible and slid down to the floor thinking of what to do then he punches straight through my door and peaks through it with his angry orange eyes.

I run to my bed and cover myself up and sit myself up. I search my bed for my keys but clumsiness, I forget them in the living room, just when I really needed them the most. He smashed my door down and I gripped onto my bed sheets. All I felt was a hand on my head and his forehead on my own. I looked up and he said-

"I'm home Anna." He said.

"Mr. Acnologia, welcome t-to my home. C-can I get you s-something to d-drink?

"Am I really that scary to you Anna?" I don't know how he knew my name but I continued to question him and it was probably a bad move to ask him how he knew my name.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I hoped that he would not slap me and kill on that very stop, but all he did was smile.

"My Dragon Slayer name is Acnologia. My real name is Desman." I could not believe it.

"Desman? Is that you?" I asked just to be sure before my eyes start to tear up.

"In the flesh. Kept my promise, like I said I would." He said to me.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **The next chapter will come out later this afternoon since I wrote over 2000 words for this chapter I had to split it up so you guys can get a breather.**

 **A lot of drama is coming in chapter 4**

 **So keep on the lookout for that one**

 **Laters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

Please support the official release

I couldn't control it. I started crying my eyes out because he was home, my Desman was home. I hugged him back but then I realized that if Desman was here then he's…he's…

I pushed him away by instinct. He was Acnologia the Dragon King.

"Anna we must hurry. I need your help because this is an action only those who truly love each other must have." He demanded.

"Me? Love you?" I don't know where all this confidence came from but this is a part of Desman that I don't know. "You killed your comrades and everyone who trained you at the Dragon Slaying Camp. How can I love you? You don't deserve to live, I might as well turn you in for all your crimes." I bit my bottom lip when I said that last part maybe that was a little too far because he had this new look on his face which he can just glare right into your soul without even trying. He then walked up to me, I got up and backed up to my wall. Is it me or have I grown because he and I were actually the same height he took both my hands and pinned it above my head he then looked at me for quite some time.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't mean that. I can smell you." He told me but I didn't know what he meant by that.

"My new powers have given me heightened senses, so I now remember you. We met when we were young at the age of 7. Your parents and mine were close friends. Your friend Layla Heartfilia told me this."

'I wanted to keep it a secret, maybe till we're boyfriend and girlfriend I will tell you.' Unfortunately for me he heard that even though I said it very quietly.

"That isn't happening. I will never be your boyfriend." He said it like we were nothing and I was on the verge of crying until he said-

"But I will ask you to marry me!" I was surprised, I thought he would say we're just friends but he wants me to be his wife! He then slipped a ring on, it was a silver one covered with diamond stripes and a dragon with white eyes on the top to patch it up. It all happened so fast, he then crashed his lips on mine and I slid my tongue into his mouth.

It was a tongue battle when he slid his tongue into my mouth. The kiss was full of passion like I could feel all the love he has been saving for me these whole years, I love him so much that I just couldn't wait for him to enter me then he stopped and kneeled down. Because I only had my robe on, he undid the knot and started to circle my belly button with his tongue, I was so desperate that time I could feel myself leaking out of my own body because this is what I have been waiting for, 4 years without him, no sexual contact, just me without him only to find out he killed lots of dragons and came back to propose to me.

"Anna?" I looked down at him when he called my name.

"It's mating season. You know that right?" He glared at me.

"I'm glad I'm your mate!" I said to him and he started to kiss my belly making moan.

He continued but then I noticed that because of his disappearance, I really wanted to tease him before so I faked my excuse by telling him I want to go take a shower.

"Acnologia, Acnologia, Acnologia…" He just continued so I called out his real name to see if it will make any difference and lucky me it did!

"Desman?" He stopped and looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"I want to…take a shower first." I then took a towel and made my way to the bathroom by swaying my hips in a very sexy way to get his attention which worked but then he looked away…blushing again.

"Very Well." Then he sat on my bed and stared at the floor.

I spent 15 minutes running the water and facing the wall. He wasn't coming so I sadly got my towel and dried myself. My balcony door was open and Desman wasn't in the house, so it looked like he was gone because I was taking too long. I was sad at first until he pinned me down on the bed. He took off all his clothing and smashed his lips against mine. "I've waited long enough Anna."

"No wait…Ah!" I wasn't ready for this, I was ready for him to take me on then and there but not like that.

He started to bite my neck in tiny little nips, earning a light, involuntary moan from me. He sucked on my right breast and roughly squeezed my left one. I couldn't believe tears were actually coming down from my eyes, then I thought to myself if I really wanted this or not.

"D-Desman..." I whispered and his eyes widened in shock.

"Anna? Very well." He got up but I pulled him back down. I didn't want him to go because of that I want him to do that but it's my turn to tease him this time so I quickly pounced on top of him so we can get this started.

"Anna…What-"he was cut off by his low moan. I grabbed his length, and slowly started to suck on it. I swirled my tongue around the top, teasing poor Desman to the point where he wanted to beg for me to continue. But now that he is the Dragon King he held his pride. Which, just made me a bit more devilish. I deep-throated him, also making him come, but I refused to let him do that just yet.

Desman let out a ragged breath and flipped me over. He put a finger in me and started to pull it in and out, earning him a satisfying moan from me. He put in another finger and I could feel my walls tightening around his finger. He pulled both of them out before I could protest.

"Why do you always do that?"

"What? Tease you." He smirked whilst licking his two fingers. Then he got up and put on all his clothing.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"I just got a sense that a dragon slayer is near."

"Oh no!" I jumped out of the bed and put on my clothes (my original ones)

"What's the rush? I will be back before you-"I grabbed onto his arm and turned him around so he could face me.

"Stop killing Dragons. It's changing you!" He just gave that usual glare and stayed silent.

"You have got to stop killing dragons and dragon slayers. Your name is Desman and you must stop acting like an evil person, you can do so much better than hurting those around you. Your name is not Acnologia, it is Desman." It was no use because he said something that absolutely upset me.

"Desman was a name I made up whilst eating grass. My parents originally named me Trash because my old magic; Paper Control wasn't sufficient enough." Now he was just fucking with me, my body trembled and I started to bottle up my hands. I just couldn't believe I fell for him at the age of 7 and I lost my virginity to him at the age of 12!

"The truth is I killed my parents. I muddled up the story to leave you confused. I lost my memory because my mind was filled with darkness and joy for murder, which is why I didn't remember you when you brought me to your apartment. From this day forth we are just simple people who roam earthland. You may not come looking for me or ever speak of my name to no person. If you dare betray me, I will come looking for you and end your life in an instant." He made it clear with that glare again and he walked to my balcony. I was heartbroken. But I decided to ask him one more question.

"What is this ring for then?" he stood there…silent. Then he winked at me…and jumped off the balcony.

I felt so empty inside that I just laid in my bed the whole afternoon. He was everything I ever wished for. I put him first before my own duties and he goes and backstabs after all that. I hate him…but my heart keeps telling me to keep on loving him.

Next day…

I got through half the day and the meeting that I attended was a plan to kill you know who…Acnologia! I don't know what came over me but I did not want them to get rid of him, not whilst I'm alive. So I devised a plan, a plan so great that could save me the tears of him. The plan was that the pacifist Dragons and my clan will find many possible ways to defeat Acnologia: send the Dragon Slayers with their foster parents sealed inside them to a period of time that was rich in Ethernano so that their souls, which were maimed by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic, could properly heal. This coincided with Zeref's initial plan to have Natsu become powerful enough to destroy him.

I met up with Zeref the other day and he agreed to it. This was Zeref's plan in the first place, he just wanted to send his little brother to the future but I asked him if we could send 4 more dragon slayers to get rid of Acnologia which actually made it our plan.

"Alright so get the Dragon Slayers now and let's send them to the future!" One of the council members said. But I stopped him right in his tracks.

"No!"

"What?" The leader looked at me, so confused.

"One more year. Please give it some time, the children must not be rushed." I answered, but I did not say that just for the sake of the agreement. I said that because I wanted to take that time to find him and end what we started last night.

"Very well then. What will this plan be called?" the leader asked of me.

"The 400 Year Plan." I answered back.

Half a Year Later…

Acnologia's POV

I stared up at the blue sky from my dark cave and was thinking about god knows what. It would be better if the clouds were dark and the sky was entirely blood colored. I was broken out of my thought when I saw a tint of blonde hair behind me. It was Anna. Anna Heartfilia.

"I didn't know you fancied nature that much." Look at this girl, she was in MY cave sitting on a spread-out white sheet drinking what they call…iced tea, just the thought of it makes me sick.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm just thinking of what else to destroy." I turned around and now she was untying her ponytail and took off her cloak. She laid it down neatly on a flat rock and got some water out.

"Hn." I turned straight around, then curiosity kicked in and I looked out of the corner of my eye and god damn! She was drinking that water like it was good. She made some of it pour down to the middle of her breasts. I knew she was doing this on purpose because the next minute she was pouring it over her head letting all the water trickle down her head. Just looking at her almost got me hard. Almost.

"Do you want some Acnologia?" She smiled whilst holding the bottle in her hands. To be honest I was pretty thirsty so I nodded.

"Mm. I'm kind of lazy so you might have to get it yourself." I groaned then I got up.

"Hmm. Let me stick this in between here. Done. Now come and get it." She went and did it. She's FUCKING trying to mess with me, which I can't lie is kind of working. She stuck the water bottle between her breasts which was really a turn on.

"Just give me the water bottle Anna!" I knelt down in front of her and held out my left hand. She then smiled and removed her dress making it slide down her curved figure. I only had a little bit of blood coming out, just a little. She then undid her bra showing her huge breasts and kept her hands to the side.

"Now you have 3 beverages to drink out from, when you're ready?" I licked my lips, but I only came here for the water so I picked up the water bottle. Somehow my hands left the water bottle and slid down to her soft breasts. I tried to let go but she grabbed onto both my hands.

"No way my Dark Dragon King. You will not leave me hanging this time. Now let us get rid of this!" she knew how thirsty I was and she poured all that fresh water on the dry ground.

"What the hell…" I was caught off when Anna kissed me. Thrusting her tongue right into my mouth. I didn't know how to react, it's like I could feel her every fear and her every love for me. Maybe I shouldn't have left her that night. I grabbed both her hands and whispered in her left ear whilst she bit onto my neck, leaving bites all over my skin.

"You know once we have started, there's no turning back!" I just wanted her to know that I am not holding back.

"All I want is you, 4 years I have been waiting and another half of the year I travelled just to find you this very day. You deserve me. Do whatever you want with me!" Damn that vixen. We spent most of the day making out and talking about how much we are going to miss each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

400 years passed on from there and I went through the toughest shit, but even worse to find out the King of all Fire Dragons took off my left arm…Igneel you fucking cunt! I wasn't really doing anything that day but I did accept Zeref's proposal to meet at an undisclosed rocky terrain, albeit in my human form instead of as a Dragon.

"I see you are doing well. How is your arm…"

"…Acnologia."

"What do you want black wizard?" I was currently not in the mood. I was still pissed off about my arm.

"Don't be moody. I just came to talk about some things." Zeref gave off that cunning smile again, like seriously how many people do you plan to fool?

"Proceed." I just closed my eyes and tilted my head down to the ground.

"With your sort of power you should be able to take over the world, I am not in any position to stop you. Besides if you don't want to do that…there's always space in the Alvarez team." Zeref was still giving off that cunning smile. Either he is planning to rape me or kill me!

"And of what would I gain out of it. Cut the crap Zeref, why ARE you here?" Yet I gave off that usual straight face that has or shows no meaning.

"I will not join or fight against you; rather, I will kill you along with everyone else in the world…"

"Fool. That makes no sense! You're going to fight me which will lead to somebody dying…you know, you could have just called it a death battle." I sound like one of those annoying teens that I killed…you know what forget that.

"Also I hear you are still trying to find someone who will give you a proper challenge." This stopped me for a bit and I glared up at him.

"I will gladly take on that role, Acnologia. Just wait for the ultimate clash between human, dragon and immortal to approach." I gave a sly grin to show that I was interested.

"Yeah, that's something I will take part in." I just grinned until Zeref said something unamusing.

"I'm glad you think so…Desman." My entire grin faded back to my no-meaning face again.

"Excuse me?" I glared at his cunning smile.

"Nothing. I though after all these years you wouldn't forget about the beautiful Heartfilia."

I got up from the rock I was sitting on and took on my dragon form. I roared like I was in rage. I turned to Zeref below me.

"Don't ever mention that women's name in my presence again!" I then took to the skies and left Zeref in my dusts.

Zeref's POV

He was an actual fool, doesn't he know that he got the woman he put first and loved the most pregnant. I looked to the suspicious rocks behind me and I walked towards them. Only I and Anna knew the location of these two things were, I am surprised that Acnologia did not even sense them here. I removed the rocks and looked at the two greatest creations between the Dragon King and the Celestial Mage. Two boys. One dark blue short hair, one golden short silk hair. It is definitely going to be the moment when the Dragon King finds out he has two sons!

 **The End?**

 **So sorry for the surprise on the last chapter, thought I could upload this chapter straight away but considering how lazy I am I went back to sleep.**

 **I left a cliffhanger here…don't know if I should make a sequel to this. I did have an idea for it, but now I am not quite sure!**

 **Leave some reviews on this story and tell me if you want me to make a sequel for it, like I said I have a great sequel for it but I am not quite sure. Please look into it because I'm going to take break for a while since I put a lot into this story!**

 **Happy Easter Break. Later.**


End file.
